beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Anti-Attack
Anti-Attack is a specific sub-classification of Beyblade (formally categorized as Balance). Anti-Attack Beyblades, like other Balance type Beyblades, combine two or more of the three standard Beyblade types (Attack, Defense, and Stamina). Anti-Attack refers to Balance Beyblades that combine Attack and Defense by utilizing one of the three variants of Rubber Flat (RF, R2F, or LRF), using an aggressive, low-recoil Wheel, and a heavy Track that aids in recoil reduction. These specially selected parts allow Anti-Attack Beyblades to resist KO by opposing Attack combinations and out-spin them, while still retaining enough Smash Attack to easily neutralize competitive Stamina customs. Behavior and Application of an Anti-Attack Beyblade The behavioral attributes of an Anti-Attack custom are: *'Applicable Smash Attack capable of consistently KOing competitive Stamina combinations' *'Low recoil and overall stability that allows the custom to neutralize Attack combinations' *'Aggressive movement caused by one of the three variants of Rubber Flat' These three attributes should be present in all Anti-Attack customs; if any is absent, by definition, the combination in question is not an Anti-Attack Beyblade. Anti-Attack Beyblades are designed to be used against competitive Stamina type Beyblades and competitive Attack type Beyblades. Anti-Attack customizations utilize the aggressiveness of their Wheels and Bottoms to KO Stamina combinations in the same way that conventional Attack types do. The goal against a Stamina type with an Anti-Attack Beyblade is to launch aggressively and aim to KO the opponent as quickly as possible. Against Attack combinations, Anti-Attack customs utilize their heavy weight, bulky setup, stable center of gravity, and high traction and momentum while colliding with an Attack type head-on to effectively absorb the force of impact while taking as little damage as possible. Because the Anti-Attack type is bigger, heavier, and more stable than the Attack type, when the two collide, the Anti-Attack type holds its ground easily and often inflicts devastating rotational damage on the opposing Attack type in the process. Anti-Attack Beyblades should never be used against conventional Defense Beyblades, as their Smash Attack is not on level with pure Attack types, and they lack sufficient Stamina capability to out-spin stationary Defense combinations. Composition of and Anti-Attack Beyblade Anti-Attack Beyblades are composed of: *'A heavy, aggressive, low recoil Wheel' Girago and Diablo are the two best Wheels for Anti-Attack Beyblades to use, but Saramanda and Begirados can be used as substitutes if they are not available. *'A heavy Track that aids in recoil reduction' BD145 is essentially the only currently competitive Track for Anti-Attack, but if it is absent, SA165 can be used in its place. *'One of the three variants of Rubber Flat' They should also include a Metal (Stone) Face if one is available. Some good examples of applicable Anti-Attack type Beyblades are: *'MSF-L Girago Girago BD145RF' *'MF-H Diablo Unicorno II BD145LRF' *'MSF-H Begirados Begirados BD145R2F' Distinguishing an Anti-Attack Beyblade From Other Similar Forms of Customization Anti-Attack Beyblades should not be confused with aggressive Defense Beyblades (which, unlike Anti-Attack Beyblades, do not employ aggressive Wheels and have no competitive use against Stamina Beyblades), or with conventional Attack/Defense Hybrids (which, unlike Anti-Attack Beyblades, do not utilize one of the three variants of Rubber Flat). Making This distinction is important. The following examples illustrate the differences between Anti-Attack Beyblades and other similar forms of customization. *'MSF-H Genbull Genbull BD145RF' (aggressive Defense) is not an Anti-Attack Beyblade. While it still utilizes one of the three variants of Rubber Flat and serves to neutralize Attack types much like an Anti-Attack Beyblade, it does not use an aggressive Wheel and performs poorly against Stamina Beyblades. *'MSF-H Wyvang Wyvang BD145RDF' (conventional Attack/Defense Hybrid) is not an Anti-Attack Beyblade. It does combine traits from both Attack and Defense Beyblades to form a combination that can both Defend sufficiently and subdue Stamina customs via KO, but, unlike an Anti-Attack Beyblade, it does not use one of the three Rubber Flat Bottoms. *'MSF-L Girago Girago BD145RF' is an Anti-Attack Beyblade. It utilizes one of the threed variants of Rubber Flat, uses an aggressive, low recoil Wheel, and a bulky setup that allows it to take hits well from Attack types and easily KO competitive Stamina combinations at the same time. These customizations have different applications. Agressive Defense should be used for a purely defensive approach. Conventional Attack/Defense Hybrids more or less target the same combinations that Anti-Attack Beyblades do, but there behavior is diferent; they move with less aggression, and are generally easier to use (although they sacrifice some level of Defense for this). Anti-Attack Beyblades target Stamina and Attack customs, like conventional Attack/Defense Hybrids, but they are more specialized against Attack customizations and usually require a higher level of launching skill to use properly. Customization Types Category:Balance Types Category:Beyblade Types Category:Customization